Frozen blood
by Evelyn Kenndy
Summary: Evelyn was a runaway human with the ability of cyrokinesis. What happens when Evelyn steals a certain persons wallet, her world gets turned up-side down and she learns that she is not the only freak in this world.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter one~

I walked slowly threw the crowd of people looking for a rich person, I needed to get money somehow or I'll be cut out of my share of food...again. I brushed my long, brunette hair out of my face and examined the crowd, hard to see in the middle of the night. No one looked that rich, but there are a few tourist here and there in the town square. After a while of looking I sat down at the fountain and put my head in the palm of my hands.

I got kicked out of my own home at age 9. Why, cause I'm different, how am I different? Because I have the ability to use cyrokinesis, it's nothing special I just make people cold and sometimes freeze there legs so they can catch me. My family found it odd and now I'm here, 19 and part of a bunch of runaway's and I have to steal money to pay for my survival. It's either this or I sell my body.

I sighed and stood up and I saw a bunch of men in suits walking by, they really did look beautiful. Three men were looking around the area, they all had violet eyes and extremely pale skin one of them almost looked like he had papery skin. That same man looked like he was being guarded by the other two, one muscular and the other lean but looked like a runner.

I walked towards them within a crowd of people and focused my energy ready to freeze one at will, most likely the muscular one he looks like he could put me threw a brick wall.

I started freezing their feet and grabbed the oldest wallet and started running for my life down an alley. I heard one of them yell from a distance. "Demetri!" The voice sounded firm yet feathery. But as soon as that thought came to my head the thought of pain filled my head as I was rammed into the side of a building, clasping to the ground with brick fallowing behind.

I got up and ran but didn't make it far before another the muscular friend joined in on the fun and punched me in the gut. They were so quick, but how they even got out of the ice fast. I threw the wallet to the shortest of the two and he caught it. The third 'middle' man came and the other two looked at him, like they were waiting for orders.

Instead he walked towards me and I backed up until I hit a wall, I then noticed that my once off-white shirt was now all crimson gave me the sigh that I was going to die. I tried to freeze the man again but it only froze his hand which he easily broke again.

"How did you do that?" He asked softly, using that feathery voice again, he still making his way towards me. I stayed silent, less then a millisecond later he was in front of my face, nose to nose. "I said how did you do that?"

I gulped "Do what?"Hey if I was going to die might as while get my little enjoyment out of it, right? But that thought quickly turned to pain as he had me by the arm and was moving it in a way that it didn't want to be bent by. "Ok! I use cyrokinesis." I paused then continued. "I'm sorry about trying to still your money and if you let me go I promise you will never see me again."

He paused for another moment, searching threw my eyes then he toke a step back and smiled happily. "Indeed a great gift to be wasted on being a petty thief. But I'm sure this won't be the last that me or my..._family_ will see of you, Evelyn."

"How do you know my name?" With that all three of them were gone, and the alley was deserted once again. I felt something in my hands and opened them and saw $200 in it. "These men are odd..." I shouldn't be complaining though I got enough money for two days!

I slowly stumbled my way back to the abandoned apartment building and walked in. I walked up the stares before I heard Doug's voice down the hallway. "Evelyn!" He rushed to my side and supported my left side of my body.

Doug was a good man that was like a father to a lot of us here but I guess their all sleeping. He tanned arms looked way more better then my pale ones. "What happened?" He said as he guided me to my room.

"Just got my butt owned." I opened the door and I went to my bed and laid down.

"Your late, did you make any money." That's all he cares about is the money never the health. I passed him the money and he handed me a cold dirty rag. "I already have to support Johnny and his broken legs don't make me have to support you too." He left and closed the door shut, and I shut my eyes.

_Pain...death...red_

_Those three with red eyes peering down at me_

_One pair of hands grab my face and pulled me to my feet_

_Long black hair mixing with my brown_

_His teeth verses my flesh_

_Screams tore threw my throat _

_Then black consumes me_

I woke up panting and looked around the room, I sighed and got out of bed and put on the only other pair of clothing I had, a pair of grey cargo pants and a black tank top. And headed down stares. I then headed outside and gazed up at the sun, I was still a little bit soar but I would be ok now.

Those men though they seemed different, they were all beautiful and elegant. But what did that one man mean by wasted and he called me small minded. Also how did he know my name? I never told him, hell I never seen him before. This is all too confusing...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several hours went by trying to get money, sadly I only got $13 from 3 different people, the day sure is not going the way I planed it too. The sun blazed down on my face, reaching to cover my eyes I saw a book. It had a pretty picture on the cover, grabbing the book and opening to the first page. "Where's the pictures?"

I flipped threw the rest of the book, no pictures and way to many words for me to understand. I closed that book and kept it, maybe one day I will be able to read it.

It was close to nightfall and the towns people were starting to leave and I stood and walked back home. I couldn't help but to let my mind wounder on the strange man that gave me the money. He seemed nice but also deadly. He was the only one that didn't hurt me, but he seemed like he shad power over the other two. He was very gorgeous.

The other two were also very gorgeous, but they all had pale skin and those violet eyes the three of them had looked fake. The men were also really cold even for me but it felt nice. I wounder if I will see them again.

I looked up at the apartment building and sighed, I really hated living here I always have to give Doug my hard earned cash just so I can live there and he can afford food. Like if it really mattered he gives most of it to the ones that give him the most money. The children sometimes go without so me and a few more people give them are food sometimes.

I grown unnatural thin from lack of food and my hair was always messy and dirty since there's no brush there. The brown hair of mine was a lot lighter then it was when I was 9. I had several cuts on my legs from running away and always tripping, they also grown worn out from all of that and lack of sleep. Everyday I somehow get dizzy and at certain occasions passed out, it was never easy being a runaway...then again life is never easy.

I walked into the building and was greeted but Doug, "Where's my money?" handing him the $13 I made he's face went into a frown. "What the hell is this! You expect to get fed with this!" He clutched the money in his hands, glaring at me.

"B-but I gave you 200 yesterday."

"That was barley enough to feed the children! Your not getting food nor are you sleeping inside today!" He growled at me.

"But it's raining-"

I got slapped in the face and it knocked me to the ground. "Get out! Don't come back till you make enough money." I ran outside in the rain and sighed, going into the alley.

Their were a few other runaways out here too, but they were deathly sick. Doug normally threw them out here if what they weren't going to make it. I sat in the rain beside them not caring if I caught what they had.

I closed my eyes and let the rain water hit my face imaging the energy of the water filling me, I normally used this technique to gain energy I use to use cyrokinesis, which is all I have left now.

My eyes opened as I heard a loud noise from above and looked up but saw nothing and closed my eyes again. I'm probably just being paranoid again. I wrapped my arms around the book and fell asleep.

Waking up as the moon was still up, I was under a warm, brown piece of cloth and there was a note on the book I had, picking it up and looking at it I tried to read it. "To-town sq-square...tour of Vol-terra ruins. Should I go? I need to make money and tourist normally have a lot of money."

I looked at the two other people in the alley that-oh my I think there dead. I walked over to one and tried waking them up, but nothing happened. Did they die of there illness? "What's this." I moved the hair of the middle aged women and saw teeth marks on her neck!

I fell backwards and cowered into the corner of the alley. What sicko would do this, to a sick person no-less. I ran back inside and to Doug who was still up counting his money. "Doug. Doug! The two sick people! They died! With teeth marks on there necks!"

He looked up at me as if I was crazy and stood up. "Ya right where are they." I ran outside back into the alley where my jar dropped. The bodies were gone. "See their not here they probably went to get food."

"But I saw them dead!" He shock his head and headed back inside. "I'm not crazy!" I said as load my voice could get. I then looked down at the piece of paper, maybe the killer left it here so I can fall for there trap or something? But they could have easily could have killed me or rape me. Hell an alley was never a safe spot but also a good hiding place.

But no matter how stupid it might seem. Even though it could be a trap. I feel like I have to go maybe, just maybe it'll give me answers. To what? I don't know exactly but I want to find out

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that review the story, it was very encouraging to continue the story further.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now the highest point of the day and I was in town square in the place were all the tourist who had the same paper as me. Most of them, well more like a lot of them looked at me weird. They all had clean clothes on and clean hair. I really fell left out and now I really fell different...well in more ways then one I should say.

A very pretty lady came out of the alley but stayed in the shadows and looked at the crowd, she also had violet eyes. "Hello I am Heidi and I will be your tour guild for today. Now please stay close and fallow me." She smiled and walked back into the alley and down the steppes into the clock tower. I wonder if she's nice...

I saw a balding, middle-age man drooling a little, a women most likely his wife hit him lightly on the chest and he stopped drooling. I stayed near the back of the crowd and I heard a snobby rich lady whisper to her husband "They really do let anyone come on the tour. It really is sad." She was looking directly at me.

Her husband laughed and continued "Well it is a free tour."

"Well just watch your wallet, dear." I sighed and kept walking, there goes my chance at money.

We all walked down the stair and entered an elevator which we all had to cram into, I was squished up against the wall and we then got out of the elevator. I toke a deep breath and had to run to keep up with them, actually a lot of the people were having a hard time keeping up with Heidi.

A man that was panting spoke up to Heidi "Can you please slow down miss?" He ran to her side hoping she would slow down, it would be nice if she did.

"Nope." She said in a monotone voice as she just kept walking faster and faster. She made it past a...i think Doug called it a re...receptionist as she gave all of us a saddened look with grief, why was she doing that.

"Hello, Heidi." She then said with a smile on her face.

"Hi..." Heidi glared at her and the lady stopped smiling and sat down. Going back to her work. I'm starting to guess Heidi is not a very nice person and not to piss her off.

Heidi opened the doors and walked into a larger room, that was more brighter then the other rooms so far. There were a bunch of people standing there already and three thrones with three...guys. The one in the middle I remembered from two nights back...he has dark red...eyes. They all do, even the other two I saw have dark red eyes too there almost black.

Screams teared out of several people around me and these super quick people-no things lunged at them and bite into there necks making a sucking noise as they did. Seeing there dark red eyes turn into a brighter more lively red.

My eyes widen in shock as one of them, a pale skinned blond haired man grabbed my arm tightly and got way to close to my neck, I could feel cold the coldness of his skin. Out of pure self defence I froze him in place, completely from head to toe but within a few hours he should be unfrozen.

I backed up and suddenly felt a burning pain run threw my body and screamed, hitting the floor once again and clutching my head. It felt like forever but I think barley a minute passed when the pain stopped and I sighed in relief.

I looked up at them who were all staring down at me. The chipper man I saw a few night back walked towards me and I started moving away from him but ran into another man that looked like he was constantly depressed.

He looked down at me and I backed away from him but backed right into the man with a big smile. "It's nice to see you again, cara mia. I'm glad you got the message that I got Demetri to send you."

I was at a loss for words but after a minute I started talking. "So you guy's are...vampires?" This was starting to become way to much for me to handle. Sadly I wanted my answers and here I am.

He nodded, "I am truly sorry that are last meeting was not under the best circumstances, Evelyn. Oh how rude oh me to forget, my name is Aro." He shock my hand but held it in the air for a while it seemed ackward. I toke a deep breath, still tried from Heidi's mar-a-thon of doom.

The depressed looking man then spoke up with a more wispy voice, "This is the one you were talking about? She looks more damaged then you described her, brother." He looked at me then the frozen statue of the blond man, and finally back at Aro.

He chuckled a little bit but it sounded musical and let go of my hand that I pulled back to my side. "Well it seems she went threw other stuff after I met her. " He looked at me, smiling."Tell me, how long before my frozen brother, Caius is unfrozen from this state of matter?"

"Um, I think a few hours should do good." I looked at all the dead humans on the floor around me, I really was the black sheep of that group for three reasons. One I was filthy. Two I was different. Finally three I was the only one alive.

My vision got blurred and I started to lost my balance. After a minute I did lose my balance and fell to the ground but before I could hit the ground everything went black.


End file.
